Super Paper Mario: The Dimension Mirror
SPM: TDM,is a game in the Paper Mario series,being developed by Sr. Wario. The game will be released in 2012 on the 3DS and Wii U. Chapters: Jesteron, an evil clown ,who's only allegiance lies to the Demon King, plans to destroy the Dimension mirror, and release his master. Jesteron plans to marry Bowser and Peach,which will create a Moral Missle capable of destroying the mirror. Jesteron knows that Mario will try to stop his plans, so he opens up a Black Hole in Toad Town. Mario, Luigi, and all of the Toads are sucked up into another dimension. CHAPTER 1: Chuckle City Chapter 1-1: Flipping in Chuckle Plains Mario wakes up in Chuckle Plains. When he doesn't see Luigi, Peach, Bowser, or the Toads, he becomes worried. Mario then sets out to find where he is! Mario explores, and meets a strange creature, who says he will help Mario, if he helps save him! Mario jumps on the cage of the creature, and he's released! The creature joins Mario and tells Mario his name,Tattil R! Tattil tells Mario that Jesteron is behind the disappearance of Mario's loved ones! Tattil teaches Mario how to flip into 3D, and he uses the power to hit the Star Block! Enemies: Goomba, Paragoomba, Koopa Troopa, ChuckleR, Shadow Bowser Boss: NONE!! Machines Joined: Tattil R Characters Joined: NONE!! Chapter 1-2: Into the Underground Mario goes down into the Underground Mario meets Gloombas and other new threats here! Mario explores the dark labrynth! There are 3 paths, but only 1 is correct!. If Mario goes down Path 1, Mario will fall into a pit! If Mario goes down Path 2, Mario falls in a room of lava! But if Mario goes down Path 3, they are greeted by a Quiz Thwomp! The Quiz Thwomp makes Mario and Tattil R participate in a quiz! Here are the Questions: Q. Where does Goombario live? A. Goomba Village Q. What treasure lies in The Thousand Year Door? A. Dried Shroom Q. What is Tippi's robot clone named? A. Tiptron After Mario gets all 3 questions right, the Quiz Thwomp gets angry at you, and tries to crush you! Mario then has to flip into 3D to get away! Once on Chuckle Plains again, Mario can hit the Star Block! Enemies: Gloomba,Dark Troopa,Paratroopa,Shadow ChuckleR Boss: None Machines Joined: None Characters Joined: None Chapter 1-3: Shy Guys in Chuckle City Mario and Tattil finally arrive at Chuckle City,to find that it's been taken over by Shy Guys! Mario and Tattil go to the Mayor,who is tied up by Big Guy! Mario unties the Mayor,and the Mayor thanks Mario! The Mayor tells Mario,that Jesteron invaded and left Big Guy in charge! The Mayor then gives Mario a treasure chest in appreciation! Mario opens the chest,to find a new machine! The Machine is named Throw R! Throw R joins Mario,and now Mario can pick up and throw enemies. Mario defeats the Shy Guys,and Big Guy fights Mario! Tattil warns Mario that Big,is much tougher than the others! Mario defeats Big,with the help of Throw R. The Mayor gives Mario one of the keys to defeating Jesteron,a Pure Crystal! But wait?! Jesteron swoops down,and gets the Crystal! He rides off with Peach,Bowser,and Luigi on his dragon,Wrathbreath! Mario and the Machines chase after them,and hit the Star Block! Enemies: Shy Guy,Spy Guy,Dr. Guy,Native Guy,Heli-Guy,Ghost Guy Machines Joined: Throw R Boss: Big Guy: 10 HP Characters Joined: NONE!! Chapter 1-4: The Dragon named Wrathbreath. Mario,Tattil,and Throw follow Jesteron to Wrathbreath Fortress! Mario finds that the door is locked! Mario flips,to learn that the door can only be opened with a Stone Raven! Mario goes back to Chuckle City,and learn from Smart E.,that the only Stone Raven is underground! Mario goes underground,and uses Throw R to grab the Spiky key,which unlocks the door to the Stone Raven! Mario picks it up,and heads into Wrathbreath Fortress! Wrathbreath Fortress is puzzling,hard,and full of new threats! Mario eventually makes it up to the top of Wrathbreath Fortress! Mario goes to confront Jesteron,but Jesteron uses Wrathbreath to fight Mario! Mario defeats Wrathbreath,and Mario gets a Pure Crystal! Jesteron escapes with Bowser and Peach,but leaves behind Luigi,who joins Mario! END OF CHAPTER!!! Enemies: Bullet Bill,Bill Blaster,Magikoopa,Dark Paratroopa,Spiked Goomba,Swooper,Chain Chomp,Koopatrol Machines Joined: NONE!! Boss: Wrathbreath(Chapter Boss): 20 HP Characters Joined: Luigi Interlude 1: The camera flips to a Shadowy Palace, where Jesteron successfully marries Bowser and Peach. Meanwhile, he sends out a bounty hunter named Bobo to destroy Mario and Luigi At Flupside 1: After Mario recieves the first Pure Crystal, it opens up a Black Hole. Mario and Luigi are both warped to Flupside, where at Flupside Tower,Merlon greets them. Merlon tells them that Flipsideis being consumed by the Black Hole in the Dimension Mirror, so the Flipside residents relocated to Flupside so they could still live. Tattil shows Merlon the first Pure Crystal. Merlon puts it in the Crystal Shrine,and the door to the next area opens! CHAPTER 2: Burnt Canyon Chapter 2-1: The Treasure of the Canyon. The next area,is none other than the hot Burnt Canyon! Here,Mario will have to defeat new enemies! Mario arrives at Canyon City,where a strange shaman,known as Mousetifus,will tell the secret of the Pure Crystal in Burnt Canyon,if Mario gives him his favorite food,a Lemon Candy! Mario heads out to the Cleft Ruins,where Mario meets 3 Pokeys,who will give him a treasure if he defeats them! Mario does,and they give him a new Machine,Bomb R! With Bomb R,Mario blows up a crate in the desert,which holds a Lemon Candy! Mario gives it to Mousetifus,who lied! Mousetifus runs away,and Mario chases him,and hits the Star Block! Enemies: Cleft,Bald Cleft,Bullet Bill,Bill Blaster,Spiked Goomba,Pokey Machines Joined: Bomb R Boss: NONE!! Characters Joined: NONE!! Chapter 2-2: The Cleft Ruins Mario and Luigi chase Mousetifus to the Cleft Ruins,where they grab Mousetifus with Throw R! Mousetifus apoligizes,and tells Mario that the Pure Crystal lies deep under the Cleft Ruins,and is guarded by Clefts! So,Mario and Luigi advance further in the Ruins,and meet Moon Clefts! Mario and Luigi arrive at a Stone Pipe,and they can't go underground with Stone coating! So,they go back to Mousetifus,who tell them that if they defeat the Cleft Brothers,the coating will fall off! Mario defeats the Cleft Brothers,goes to the pipe,heads underground,and hits the Star Block! Enemies:Cleft,Moon Cleft,Bald Cleft,Poison Pokey Machines Joined: NONE!! Boss: NONE!! Characters Joined: NONE!! Chapter 2-3: The Four Elements. Underground,Mario meets Dark Craws! Mario must solve many puzzles with Bomb R! Mario finally arives at the Canyon Door,and beyond it,lies the Pure Crystal! Mario needs the Earth Stone,Fire Stone,Water Stone,and Wind Stone! Mario must first go into the Earth Room! Mario must avoid falling boulders,and confront 5 Clefts! Then,Mario must go into the Fire Room! In the Fire Room,Mario must avoid Firebars,and confront 3 Podoboos! Next,Mario enters the Water Room! Mario can't swim at first,so he has to get a helmet! Once he does,Mario must swim through a maze! He then has to fight Bloopers! Finally,Mario enters the Wind Room! Mario must get a new machine,that can slim through the walls,to avoid the wind! Mario gets Slim R,and completes the trial! With all 4 stones,Mario enters the door,and hits the Star Block! Enemies: Dark Craw,Cleft,Podoboo,Blooper Machines Joined: Slim R Boss: NONE!! Characters Joined:NONE!! Chapter 2-4: Bobo Fettt Mario and Luigi go to the Pure Crystal,but it is stolen from them! Mario and Luigi chase the theif throughout the Cleft Ruins! Mario and Luigi catch the theif,who reveals himself to be Bobo Fettt! He teleports Mario and Luigi to, the Fettt Dimension! They pursue Fettt to his lair! Mario and Luigi then defeat Bobo! He flees,and leaves behind the Pure Crystal! END OF CHAPTER!!! Enemies: Bobobo Machines Joined: NONE!! Boss: Bobo Fettt(Chapter Boss): 30 HP Characters Joined: NONE!! Interlude 2: The Moral Missle grows larger,and Bobo returns to a dissapointed Jesteron! Jesteron decides to use Ye'Clubber on Mario! At Flupside 2: Mario returns to Flupside,and goes to a worried Merlon! Merlon tells Mario that the Moral Missle has grown larger,and that they must hurry! Mario goes with Merlon to the Crystal Shrine,enters the Pure Crystal,and enters the door to the next area! CHAPTER 3: Gladiator Pit Chapter 3-1: The Pit of Gladiators The next area,is the Gladiator Pit,where the only way to get the Pure Crystal,is to defeat the champion, Ali Hawk! Mario's rank is 20th! The owner of the pit,Clubber,names the team,Stache Party! The team fights the first challenger,Gloomba Storm! 19.Gloomba Storm Members: 3 Gloombas Gloomba Storm brags,but they are no match for Mario,Luigi,and the Machines! 18. Flying Fighters Members: Paragoomba,Paratroopa,Heli-Guy Mario must use his jump attacks on these challengers! 17.Bald Bash Member: Bald Cleft Mario must use Throw R to pierce this brawler's hard shell! 16. The 3 Fuzzes Members: 3 Fuzzies These soulsuckers must be stopped 15. Dead Dudes Members: Dull Bones,Boo,Ghost Guy Mario must use heavy artilery to beat these dead fighters! Mario then hits the Save block,and hits the Star Block! Enemies: Gloomba,Paragoomba,Heli-Guy,Bald Cleft,Paratroopa,Fuzzie,Dull Bones,Boo,Ghost Guy Machines Joined: NONE!! Characters Joined: NONE!! Boss: NONE!! Chapter 3-2: The Road to Ali Mario and Luigi move up a rank,and they must now fight stronger enemies! 14. Poketastic 5 Members: 5 Pokeys These spikey foes are sure to scare! Mario must use Bomb or Throw to fight these foes! 13.Puffing Blow Members: 2 Ruff Puffs and 1 Ice Puff Mario has to jump to defeat the Ruffs,and can use items! 12.Bandit City Members: Bandit,Item Bandit,Bigga Bandit Mario has to bomb these foes before they steal his coins or items! 11. Spike Kings Members: Lakitu and 4 Spinys Mario has to use items to fight thes high defense enemies! 10. Da Bombers Members: 5 Bob-Ombs Mario has to avoid their explosive attacks! Mario hits the Star Block! Enemies: Pokey,Ruff Puff,Ice Puff,Bandit,Item Bandit,Bigga Bandit,Lakitu,Spiny,Bob-Omb Machines Joined: NONE!! Characters Joined: NONE!! Chapter 3-3: Major League,Major Mario! Mario moves up a rank! 9. Top Twins Members: 2 Spike Tops! These foes,have heavy defense,so they are pretty hard to beat! 8.Bristle Bros. Members: 2 Bristles Another high defense team! 7.Bullet Bash Members: 2 Bullet Blasters,and the Bullet Bills they shoot These Bullet foes are bad boys,with high defense. 6. Winged Terror Members: 2 Swoopers and 1 Swoopula These bloodsuckers have to be defeated when they swoop down! 5. Magical Monstrosity Members: Magikoopa,White Magikoopa,Red Magikoopa These magic masters,must be defeated with wit! Mario hits the Star Block! Enemies: Spike Top,Bristle,Bullet Blaster,Bullet Bill,Swooper,Swoopula,Magikoopa,White Magikoopa,Red Magikoopa Charcters Joined: NONE!! Machines Joined: NONE!! Boss: NONE!! Chapter 3-4: The Real Clubber Mario moves up to the top 5 fighters! 4.Brutal Bros. Members: 5 Hammer Bros. These hammer-throwers can deal damage quick,so be very prepared! 3.Chomping Fury Members: 3 Chain-Chomps These 3 Chomps,are armed with heavy defense,so you should use Throw or Bomb to defeat them! 2. Underworld Trio Members: Dark Koopatrol,Dark Boo,Dry Bones These guys,are the toughest so far! It is nearly impossible to defeat them without items! Mario,now 2nd place,is called up by Clubber! Clubber congratulates Mario(halfheartedly) and tells him that for the next battle,he can't fight with Luigi! Clubber puts Luigi with the guards,so they will take him to a luxury room! Mario,without his bro,enters the ring! 1. Ali Hawk Ali tells Mario,that he will be crushed! Mario has trouble with this foe,but overcomes him with brute strength! Mario goes to collect his Pure Crystal,but Clubber smashes down! Clubber rips off his buisness suit,to reveal that he's Ye'Clubber! It seems impossible,but Mario and Luigi crush him! They collect the Crystal,and the real Clubber awards him with a new Machine,Hamm R! Enemies:Hammer Bro,Chain Chomp,Dark Koopatrol,Dark Boo,Dry Bones Characters Joined: NONE!! Machines Joined: Hamm R Bosses: Ali Hawk: 30 HP and Ye'Clubber(Chapter Boss): 40 HP Interlude 3: The Dimension Mirror is heavily damaged,but the Moral Missle is slowly weakining! With both Ye'Clubber and Bobo Fettt defeated,Jesteron makes Bowser,Mr B,so he can defeat Mario and Luigi! At Flupside 3: At Flupside Tower,Merlon is waiting for Mario! Merlon tells Mario and Luigi that time is running out,and that after the Pure Crystal is collected,Mario will have to visit Fleepside! The 3 go to the Crystal Shrine,put the crystal in,and head for the next area! CHAPTER 4: Greyboggle Forest Chapter 4-1: Into Greyboggle Forest! The next area,is none other than Greyboggle Forest! Mario is immediatly attacked by 3 Piders! Mario defeats the Piders,but they are pushed out of the way,by Big Guy! Big Guy comes to get revenge on Mario,for defeating him! Big Guy is tougher,but he's a BIG joke! After defeating him,Big Guy drops a compass! The compass points to Greyboggle Village! So,the team of heroes head to the village! At Greyboggle Village,every place is closed,and the mayor's door is covered by a yellow block! Mario uses Hamm R to smash it! Inside,the Mayor is surprised! When he realizes Mario is not a Boo,he welcomes him! The Mayor tells Mario that lately,Boos have been invading Greyboggle Village! Mario asks him about Pure Crystals! The Mayor responds that King Boo holds it! The Mayor asks Mario and Luigi if they will get rid of the Boos! Luigi begins to say no,but is interrupted by Tattil,who says yes! Mario then hits the Star Block! Enemies: Pider,Bandit,Pihrana Plant,Dark Puff,Boomerang Bro,Boo Characters Joined: NONE!! Machines Joined: NONE!! Boss: Big Guy(2): 20 HP Chapter 4-2: The Mysterious Mr. B! So,Mario and Luigi set out to King Boo's Mansion! Many enemies plague the forest,so they have to be very careful! Mario and Luigi are haunted by this land,and try to hurry up! With the power of flipping,they avoid the heavy winds! Mario and Luigi advance to the gates of Boo Valley! The gates are locked,and a boo tells Mario that he has gone too far! Mario bombs the gate with Bomb R,and the gate bursts open! Boos fly out! They try to get Mario,but in the commotion they swarm each other! If Mario hammers them 3 times,they will form into the optional boss Bigga Boo! Mario and Luigi defeat them and head deeper into the valley! There,Mr B attacks them! Mario and Luigi defeat him! Mr B transforms back into Bowser,and Mario wakes him up with a hammer on the head! Bowser wonders why Mario is here,and brethes fire at him! Mario is saved by Tattil,who flips him! Tattil tells Bowser that the world is in danger,and Bowser doesn't care! So, Tattil tells Bowser that Peach is in danger! He quickly joins Mario's party! They then hit the Star Block! Enemies: Dark Boo,Boo,Dull Bones,Pider,Item Bandit,Boomerang Bro Characters Joined: Bowser Machines Joined: NONE!! Bosses: Mr B: 30 HP,Bigga Boo(optional): 40 HP Chapter 4-3: Boo Valley Trail The 3 advance to Boo Valley! The 1st Boo warns Mario,that they should just "Go Home!" Bowser tells the Boo that he should shut up! The Boo leaves a wall of ice to block the trio so they can't move on! Bowser uses his fire breath to melt the ice! They go on,to find that the floor is an illusion! They fall deep into the Boo Valley Trail! Evil Dayzees attack them! They move through the Trail slowly,as they look for clues! After they reach a stone rock,the Boo comes back! He curses the 3 with a reality curse! The area becomes especialy dark! They bump into a Big Lantern Ghost,which lights up his lantern! The BLG hates light,so he comes to destroy them! They have to whack the lantern to light up the room! Then,they have to damage him! They defeat the BLG,and hit his lantern,which brings back the light! They finally advance farther! The Boo comes back one last time! He promises his next punishment will be even worse! He then curses the 3 with a new...machine?! He gives the 3 Carry R! With Carry R,they fly over spikes to the mansion! They then hit the Star Block! Enemies: Amazee Dayzee,Arantula,Dark Boo,Bigga Bandit Characters Joined: NONE!! Machines Joined: Carry R Bosses: Big Lantern Ghost: 40 HP Chapter 4-4: Very Spooky Showdown The 3 finally arrive at Boo's Mansion! Mario,Luigi,and Bowser go through the door with the sign saying,TO KING BOO'S THRONE! They actually land in a broken merry-go-round! They are stuck in it! Mario must flip into 3D,and use Carry,to move forward! They go into a room,where a magician Boo traps Mario in a card! Mario must switch to Bomb,so he can blow up the card! The Boo then swarms Mario with a bunch of Dry Bones! Mario must whach them off! In the next room,there are 2 paths! The 3 go down the one that doesn't say King Boo's throne! But,they fall into a room full of spiky blocks! They must use Throw R to grab all the blocks! Then,you have to throw them at the wall of switches! In the next room, the door to King Boo's room is blocked by lasers! Mario has to use Slim R to avoid the lasers! They then finally enter King Boo's room! King Boo seems bored by the arrival of Bowser and Mario,so the player must switch to Luigi! King Boo becomes enraged! He then attacks them! With King Boo's arsenal of tricks,the 3 can't damage him! The people of Greyboggle Village weaken him with their magic! They then defeat the monster! Mario must destroy the throne,which holds the Pure Crystal! Enemies: Dark Boo,Ghost Guy,Boo,Mr I,Dry Bones Characters Joined: NONE!! Machines Joined: NONE!! Bosses: King Boo: 50 HP Interlude 4 Castle Jesteron, is becoming renovated,and various tougher soilders are being mass produced! To stop the heroes,he sends both Maidimi, his maid,and Bobo Fett! At Fleepside 1: Merlon,to allow Mario to visit Fleepside,creates a final door in Flopside to Fleepside! At Fleepside,they meet Zerlon,who greets them! They use the Pure Crystal to open the 1st door in Fleepside! Chapter 5: Yohoe Island Chapter 5-1: The terrible return of Bobo Fettt The location of the next Pure Crystal is Yohoe Island! Mario learns from the Yoshis that the next Pure Crystal is deep inside the volcano,Mt Burnaburn! To get there,they enlist help of so called "famed" archeologist,Flop Jones! He taxes them with a pay of 999,999,999,999,999,999 Yohoe jewels! They go to a mysterious masked merchant, Wolfie! He tells them they can get the jewels by raiding it from the Spear Guys! Mario and co. atempt it,but they get kidnapped! While they're there,a Spear Guy feeds them soggy bread which restrores 1 HP! Mario must flip into 3D and bomb the wall! Then,they have to escape! After they escape,they finally get the jewels! After they escape, Bobon attacks them as Wolfie! They defeat Wolfie, and finally give the jewels to Flop, and hit the Star Block! Enemies: Spear Guy,Apirate,Cocobutt,Pirate Goom,Ember Characters Joined: NONE!! Machines Joined: NONE!! Bosses: Bobo Fettt: 50 HP Category:Sr. Wario Category:Games